Support
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: When you're Sora, no matter how upset you feel in bad times, Kairi will always made you feel better. SoKai. Sora's POV.


**Here's a story I didn't plan of doing. But the reason why I'm doing it is because I'm going through a stressful time. :( I have exams to do in the next two months. I'm getting tons of work for them and I have a feeling I'm going to find studying with so little time hard. :(**

**I'm haven't been given any comfort on this situation. I tried to find some Kingdom Hearts stories, in which Kairi comforts Sora, or the other way round. But I couldn't find anything new. So I decided to write this short Kingdom Hearts story about Sora in a similar situation to me – and getting comfort from Kairi. And, as I often do when I'm going through a gloomy time, I'm imagining myself in the large shoes of Sora, so I'm writing from his point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the pier, watching the sun sinking behind the horizon. The amazing red sky it was creating was reflected in the sea, creating a beautiful picture. I only wished, as I sat here, that someone even more beautiful was sitting here with me.

Tomorrow, we'd be leaving Destiny Islands again. King Mickey had told me in the letter he sent that he wanted me to save the world yet again. Donald and Goofy would be joining me again and Riku was needed too. And what should have made me happy was that instead of having to be separated from her again – Kairi would be joining us, for she was needed too.

So why was I feeling sad right now, as I sat here, watching the sun sinking, just like my sprits were?

For some reason, I didn't think I could save the world again. Yes, I had done it before, but not again. I was dreading leaving the islands to face dangers again. I was sure I'd let the world down.

"Hey, Sora."

My ears perked up as I heard a sweet voice calling my name. I looked over my shoulder and forced a smile. Kairi was walking towards the edge of the pier, where I sat. She sat down on my right side and smiled at me.

"Hey, Kairi."

Her smile faded, for she could clearly see that behind the false smile I was putting on, instead of feeling happy, bubbly and cheerful, like I usually am, I was feeling sad, stressed and depressed. Her pretty face changed from looking happy to sad, which made me feel even sadder. I didn't like seeing her sad. This time, it was my fault; the reason she was sad was because I was sad.

She gently rubbed my back, showing concern for me, like the caring girl she is. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and turned away from her to look at the sinking sun. "Kairi…I don't think…I can save the world again."

"What?" Kairi let out a chuckle. "Why not? You've done it before, Sora."

"Yeah, but I don't think I can, this time. After all, I'm just a fifteen-year old kid. I shouldn't have been the one to save the world last time. And I shouldn't be picked to save it again."

"Don't say that!" Kairi suddenly shoutled. "No one else could have saved the world, Sora! If you hadn't saved it last time, then who would have?"

Before I could answer, Kairi leaned over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso. I froze with surprise, but felt so warm in her embrace. She closed her eyes, smiling, and nuzzled the left side of her head against the right side of mine. I loved the feeling of her soft red hair against my head.

"You've saved the world before, Sora," Kairi said softly, "and I know you'll save it again – just like you saved me when I lost my heart."

She turned her head to face me, her arms still embracing me, so I turned to face her too and hugged her back tight. That was when she continued to surprise me – by giving me a kiss on the forehead. "You're my hero."

I stared at her in silence and surprise, my forehead now having a spot which felt different to the rest of it, because it was where her soft and tender lips had been. Inside me, I felt a growing warmth – which happened to be my confidence. Thanks to Kairi, it was growing back.

Kairi looked at me with her lovely blue eyes, her sweet smile not leaving her beautiful face. "Promise me, Sora. Promise me you'll save the world."

I smiled back at the beautiful girl who believed in me. "Okay, Kairi. I promise you; I _will_ save the world." I hesitated, reached out and took Kairi's hand in mine, holding it gently. "No – _we _will save the world."

Kairi smiled and squeezed my hand. Then, the two of us stood up, turned, walked hand in hand away from the pier and headed for the Secret Cave. I smiled down at the beautiful girl I walked with. Thanks to her, my confidence was back. I was definitely going to save the world again. But I wouldn't be able to do it – without Kairi.

* * *

**Okay, hope you've enjoyed it. Sorry if it's too short, it's completely off and if Sora is out of character. I hope you still managed to enjoy.**

**Goodbye.**


End file.
